In the dead zone
by kaleybridgetpenny
Summary: when Penny's life hangs in the balance the gang learn recovery is like hurdles. Just because you got past the first obstacle doesn't guarantee you to get any further T for language and story line.
1. Chapter 1

**this is in no relation to the current story of 'the proposal initiative' **

* * *

''Leonard, hang on I'm driving.'' An assembly of police sirens zoomed past Penny; she ducked her phone out of sight. The last thing she needed was another 3 points to set her over the limit. ''okay carry on.'' The highway was busy, filled with parents picking up their kids, old people taking motor homes to the lakes for the weekend and people coming home from work, the traffic flowing freely, speedily. You could say Penny was a reckless driver, not the kind that's speeding around kids but the kind who are usually found looking in the mirror or texting. The traffic was building ahead. '' No, get Chinese.'' She was grossly involved in her chat with Leonard to notice she was getting closer and closer. She slammed the breaks. But she slammed too hard. They stuck. Hitting them with her foot over and over. ''shit…LEONARD HELP.'' Her voice was becoming rapid down the phone. Leonard started to reply but the phone went dead as she threw it away it time to serve to save herself hitting the car in front which the driver happened to be an elderly couple. She couldn't use them as impact.

But in the panic, the worry, she over stirred causing the car do to a full 360, now facing the traffic. She had no way out, no breaks, no where to turn around on the dual carriage way high way. There was nothing to but brace as an off roader was coming straight for her. But the car hit and she didn't feel anything. Because the car, nearly 2 tons heavier than hers went straight under her front wheel, flipping the car sideways. Into the almost vertical drop to a field at the side of road.

You wouldn't expect the radio to work afterward. But it does. The car is eviscerated. The impact of a two ton off-roader going sixty miles an hour ploughing straight into the bonnet had the force of an atom bomb. As the car flipped, It tore off the doors, sent the front-side passenger seat through the drivers-side window sending penny backwards. It flipped the chassis, bouncing it across the paddock below the road and ripped the engine apart as if it were no stronger than a spider web. It tossed wheels and hubcaps deep into the field. It ignited bits of the gas tank, so that now tiny flames lap at the wet grass. And there was so much noise. A symphony of grinding, a chorus of popping, an aria of exploding, and finally, the sad clapping of hard metal cutting into soft trees. Then it went quiet, except for this: Her and Leonard's song. The scientist by Coldplay.


	2. Chapter 2

Floating. That's what she felt like. Something was wrong; Penny kept trying to open her eyes. She suddenly became aware of burning; an insufferable pain covered my body. Her ears rang with a reverberating thunder. It was like being under water; her hearing was in slow motion, blurred. A voice, distorted, but audible ''Call 9-1-1!''. She felt like she was in a wave, a wave of consciousness going in and out, in and out.

She struggled to move anything, electrifying pain coursed through her, contorting Penny's body. She forced a moan as her eyes opened slowly. Glass. There was glass everywhere. Forcing herself to come to her senses, the overwhelmed feeling off agonizing fiery pain controlled her. Her head stirred, it was in a puddle of something. Rain? She didn't remember it raining? "Somebody help! Call 9-1-1! Help!" Penny's deep emerald eyes closed and then everything went dark. So so dark.

Leonard sat in silence. His phone still to his ear, hearing nothing but a silent, dead line. The phone was so eerie to eerie even for a horror writer. The confusion moved on and panic set in. He had no idea where Penny was or what happened but the latter seemed obvious. All he could do was wait. No, he couldn't do that. He had to do something, he had no idea where the love of his life was or in what condition is was. Something he was sure off was that he was going to throw up. Leonard stood up and ran to the bathroom, vomiting any food from the past 24 hours.

The aftermath was like the movies. The casualty rushed in on a stretcher with numerous paramedics, surgeons and doctors surrounding. There's always the one nearest repeating the patients name, ''penny, penny'' but getting nothing in response. The stretchers pushing the doors open as they reached the hospital ward. ''Any I.D.?'' with the amount of people doing different tests on Penny no face become obvious to who was speaking. ''driving licence, 27, 5ft 6'' this time it was a young doctor currently fitting a respiration mask and system to penny. ''She must have a boyfriend or something, who's been phoned?'' ''no one yet.'' '' what are you waiting for then?''

***Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry you don't know how lovely you are I had to find you, tell you I need you tell you I'll set you apart***

Leonards ring tone echoed though the apartment; his phone was still lying on the sofa. He dashed from the bathroom to find an unknown number ringing him.

''hello?''

''Dr Leonard Hofstadter? I believe you're next of kin to a Penelope Sterling, is that correct?'' the voice was warm, not panicking. That was reassuring. To be honest he had no idea he was Penny's emergency contact, maybe on cheesecake factory forms sure. But never something as serious as this.

''yes...yeah i am.'' His throat was tightening. His hand played with a piece of cotton on his t shirt as he fidgeted with them. He watched the room, corner to corner, as he was waiting for the unbearable truth. ''unfortunately, Penelope was in a serious car accident and is in critical condition. We haven't been able to do any tests as yet and the police investigation has released nothing about the cause so far.

''there...there was a police investigation?'' this just multiplied the seriousness to beyond limits. ''its ongoing, as i said Dr Hofstadter this was a very serious accident. Penny needs you at this time, she's currently on ward 13 at Huntington Hospital. Please drive safe.''

The line went dead. Again. Ward 13 meant only one thing. Ward 13 was the Critical and intensive care ward. 


	3. Chapter 3

**it's a short one but im writing chapter 4 as we speak x**

* * *

Leonard didn't care if he didn't lock the car, nor if he even left the engine running. He ran though the halls passing ward 11, ward 12, then he reached the white, clinical doors of ward 13. What lay before him was his whole world fighting. He ran up to the desk to see the ward clerk tapping away at her computer. ''I need Penny, quick.'' Leonard couldn't get his words out it was like a messed up jigsaw in his head. ''I don't know any Penny sir, what's her…'' before the desk clerk could finish her sentence a face came from round the corner. A tall, tanned man spoke '' Penny Sterling?'' He spoke in a thick British accent but in spite of everything Leonard couldn't help but smile about that for a moment. Of course Penny would have a British doctor. ''Yes, where is she? How is she? What happened?'' Leonard just had so many questions he blurted them out. ''I understand you have plenty of questions, how about I talk you though what happened on the way to a coffee?'' the doctor then signaled what way to turn; Leonard was starting to realize what the fascination with British accents were.

His voice was soft, soothing. It was making Leonard wish that he was British. ''Penelope…'' Leonard cut him off; he couldn't have the doctor calling her Penelope. Personally he loved it but she would snap if she heard someone call her that. ''She would hate you if she heard you say that, Penny please.'' He said with a nervous laugh, Leonard couldn't help but be extremely polite to him. The voice was drawing him in, it was like he was a cloud but then everything came crashing back down to the current hell that was earth. ''Penny was in car crash. Obviously you already knew that but the police investigation is finished and from witnesses we have a full story.'' The doctor took a deep breath in; he knew how hard this would be on Leonard. ''the cars brakes stuck, meaning they wouldn't work as she came closer to stationary cars but as she was travelling as such a speed when she went to swerve out the way the car did a 360 facing the traffic. Penny suffered head first contact and also a 10 foot fall still in the car. Once the car had landed Penny was thrown out the door and landed on rocks.''

Leonard was either going to faint or throw up. Though to his dismay the Doctor was no where near finished. ''Now on to the medical side. As Penny hid the rocks she hid her head. This was bleeding for over 10 minutes, were still not sure what part of her head the blood came from yet so there a possibility of head trauma or brain damage. Also parts of the car landed on her legs resulting in three different breaks. Due to leakage of oil and petrol a small fire was produced. Though as Penny was unconscious she had no idea of this and has suffered second degree burns down her spine.'' Leonard wasn't sure what to do. It was like a dream, the dream that you never wake never wake up from. He just stared at the doctor; he's eyes were soft pouring with sympathy. The both stopped at a room. A cold, white room. Though the closed door and windows you could hear the beeps of the equipment but the room was dark like no one was in there. Leonards eye rise to the white board on the door. '' Penny Sterling. 27. Car crash.'' But what Leonard read next shook his world even further out of line, something that he'll never forget and never forget. **Condition: Life threatening**


	4. Chapter 4

It's strange isn't it? How no knows what's happened or even if anything happened but the sense of worry is profound. Everyone was sat in their normal seats like every other Chinese take away night chatting away about something Sheldon and no one else found fascinating but no matter what the conversation turned to the un-talked of elephant in the room of Penny and Leonards absence was coming through stronger. As the room fell silent eyes glanced at the two empty seats, Howard was the first to notice this. '' Oh come on, Penny was at work right? Knowing her she's probably broke down Leonards gone to get her. They'll phone any moment.''

Moments passed and there was no phone call. Now everyone was even more restless. There was nothing worse than silence the television was buzzing along for background noise the 6 PM news flickered on and Sheldon turned it up. ''Sheldon does it have to be that loud?'' Bernadette was cringing at the theme tune pounding through her head. '' The television volume stays at a reasonable number 35. There's no changing that.'' ''Sheldon be quiet, look.'' Raj cut off Sheldon to direct attention to the news reporter.

The camera changed to the scene of the recognisable highway that passed through Pasadena. The traffic was immense car after car after car. The stereotypical well spoken news reporter spoke up. ''reports are coming in of building traffic after a serious car accident involving what is believed to be broken breaks and a phone.'' Howard spoke over the reporter. ''what an idiot, I mean you would noticed your breaks and being on the phone is so stupid.'' The camera now flashed to the crash scene and that was the moment. The moment where Howard now felt like he should kill himself. The moment where each and everyone's stomach was knotted to the point where it could be a brain teaser. The screen showed an old, stained blood red Volkswagen Golf Cabriolet 10 foot below the highway traffic. A nervous laugh came from Amy '' that's not my besties car. Its not.'' The reporter came back on the screen as if to come for another shot. ''The driver is believed to be a blonde, 27 year old waitress on her way home. Her next of kin has been informed.'' Sheldon switched the TV off. They had heard enough. ''This is California there are plenty of 27 year old waitresses.'' Raj stood up with tears in his eyes and reached for his phone. He tapped a few buttons and placed the phone to his ear. His hand shaking only slightly. The muffled sounds of the phone ringing were now the only sound beckoning through the apartment. Everyone held their breath. What followed was the phone call to confirm the worst nightmare. Leonard's voice was speeding faster and faster. '' If I hadn't of phoned her to see what she wanted for stupid dinner then she would of seen the traffic and she wouldn't be in this fucking mess.'' Leonard's voice was cracking; he was past the crying and was know shouting fury down the phone. ''Leonard we know, we know we saw. Where are you?'' Raj's eyes were closed. Tight. If he opened he would see the pain of the 4 faces looking up at him. Seeing them would be near impossible as he could feel the tears building. Leonard fired up again ''where the fuck do you think I am? China town?''


	5. Chapter 5

The halls of ward 13 were silent except from the tapping of keyboards coming from the reception. Leonard sat with his body in the classic foetal position under the board. The board that he wanted to rip right off the door, but let's face even he knew he didn't have the upper body strength for that. The board made penny sound like an object, listing her injures and medical information. While caught up in his own nightmare that was he thoughts Leonard realised the halls were no longer silence and the pitter patter of footsteps were filling his ears and drawing closer.

So, you've just found out one of your closet friend was in a car crash, do you run in hope of seeing them? Or do you walk in fear of seeing them? Well the gang had, of course, settled on the middle option. Kind of like the awkward run/jog you do while crossing the road. First to reach Leonard was Bernadette who in silence slummed down next to him and held him in a tight hug that's when the tears fell for both of them. The salty waterfalls cascading to their resting places. Everyone sat in a silent line on the floor. Except for Sheldon who would never sit on any floor god forbid a hospital floor.

The silence remained until the consultant came though the doors, everyone rose to their solemn feet. A confused look spread across the doctors face as he looked at the now group of people staring at him. ''Doctor, these are mine and Penny's close friends.'' Now the look changed to a look of sympathy. ''I'm Doctor Roberts, unfortunately will be seeing a lot of each other.'' He said as he went to shake everyone's hand. Lastly, he put his hand out to shake Sheldon's, ''I don't shake hands.'' Sheldon said firmly in a very monotone voice. ''completely understandable we are in a hospital after all.'' Some thing told everyone that these two were gonna get along just fine. But then the atmosphere hit rock bottom again. ''Now after Miss Sterling was admitted we've been doing some tests to find out the extent of her injuries. Witnesses of the crash have said that she has been awake which is a great sign but..'' Doctor Roberts took a deep breath in and glanced towards the windows of penny's room. ''She is in a self- induced coma. Which is bad. Penny is currently on life support and will stay this way. The protocol for this is to wait a week for her to wake up.'' Silence. It was starting to get repetitive. ''then what?'' Amy's voice quivered, she was trying her hardest not to break down. '' Usually, a coma does not last for more than a few weeks but in some cases a coma can last years. Most people do come out of a coma but they may not make a full recovery. They may suffer from confusion, speech problems, and memory loss or partial paralysis.''

Their penny may be a completely different penny.


	6. Chapter 6

Leonard's mind now counted everything in hours; he knew what a difference an hour can make. It had been a total of 54 hours since the crash and nothing, not even the weather had changed. Penny was still lying, 'sleeping'. 'Is she dreaming about something?' Leonard thought and he suddenly had found the need to speak to Amy about the neuro-side of this. He looked like death and he felt it to. Dark circles and scruffy stubble. Leonard had also calculated, while at the side of penny bed, that he had had 10 hours sleep over the course of 3 nights and drunken 23 cups of coffee. He'd dare talk about how he was felling mentally, that wasn't important to him. What was important to him was Penny.

Penny had 82 hours before she was declared brain dead, the words get you right in stomach hearing them out loud but as scientists everyone had to accept the truth, but the clock was ticking. All though the person who paid the most attention to the clock in the group was staying very quiet, Sheldon. Sheldon does not do hospitals, it is were people go to die after his papa and father went there and never came back. However, there was something all together different about penny being there. Death is not feared by Sheldon, it's irrational and it happens so when it happened to his grandfather and father he moved on but if it happened to Penny… no he couldn't even think about it. Did he love penny? Friendship wise of course but Sheldon is not one for these feelings and the idea of never telling penny to stop recording cheap kid movies on their sky box again was a horrible, horrible idea. With her in his head he went to the hospital to see her but three days does not change a person so he still wore his bus pants and latex gloves.

When Sheldon got there he found no one in Penny's room and so he sat on the chair next to her bed. 'What's the social convention for someone in coma?' he said out loud. No reply, obviously. He looked down at Penny and saw her vulnerable for the first time since she was crying because she ate a fly outside her apartment all those years ago. So now it was just Sheldon and penny. Silence, that's all this place is.

''Studies say that people in comas can hear and are totally aware of their surrounding so I guess social protocol is in fact that we should talk'' Sheldon's hand reached up to hold his head leaning on the bed. ''I've changed so much over the years. I mean look at me, I've got a girlfriend who I've been seeing for over 3 years and I'm sitting in a hospital. I hate change. But this is because of you. If you go anywhere Penny ill go back to exactly who was before, everyone will. It's not just me who changed when you came.'' His eyes flickered to the window where he could just see Leonard making his way slowly down the corridor with yet another coffee. ''its strange how the person who has the least in common with anyone is the whole reason people are together. You got me and Amy together, Howard and Bernadette and raj and that deaf girl. We need you penny. I need you not just Leonard.'' Sheldon's hand awkwardly reached over to grab hers. Is he really touching someone's hand voluntarily? ''come on Penny day 3 out of 7. Wake up.''

A different voice came from the door frame. ''If that wasn't so darn beautiful I'd be taking the piss about you and human contact.'' Leonard said. Sheldon's hand immediately retracted. ''how are you Leonard?'' ''how is anybody?'' Sheldon thought about it, ''so…crap?''

''language Sheldon.'' Leonard said with a smirk. He gets less credit than he's due for being so strong Sheldon thought but he kept it to himself.


	7. Chapter 7

**Is there hope or is Leonards mind playing with him?**

* * *

Leonard was bored of waiting but what was he even waiting for? Even if penny wakes up anything can happen. Maybe it was better if she was asleep then she's just how she should be, as Penny. Leonard shook him self out of that horrible thought. Penny to never wake up? These four walls were sending him insane.

It was now day five of seven; Leonard had already spoken to the doctor about what happens on day seven. He will never do that. That is murder. ''it would be the end of us. This is us all now, sitting around the bed waiting. Waiting for her the do anything, breath, blink but what if that never happens its up to my signature on a piece of paper and a switch to end it all.'' He had solemnly described it to everyone the night before.

Everyone had made this wait in to a routine. It was decided that everyone would still go to work like normal and carry on except from Leonard who would stay with penny. They would all meet every night to hear Leonard tell them about any changes to penny. There were tears and anger outbursts but there were all here and that was most important.

The 5th Night had fallen on the wards and Leonard had made himself comfy on the two chairs in Penny's room. He had one hand intertwined with penny's fingers and the other scrolling the mouse of his laptop. He had turned to the internet for answers and he didn't know whether that was good or bad. He scrolled through mass archives of advice and help but there was one that was sticking in his mind. It was a study which discovered coma patients go through execrating pain upon hearing a loved ones voice which demolished the myths of loved ones voices helping the person through the coma. Leonard felt he'd been stabbed in the stomach much like when the phone went dead on the worst day. The tears started to fall once again, he was surprised he had any left but something stopped them all of a sudden. A slice of hope. He felt a tightening grip around his hand that was holding Penny's. a reassuring squeeze from his sleeping beauty, and now tears were falling for a whole new reason.

….

Leonard hated when ever he left Penny and now it was even harder but despite the time of 11:45, he dialled the number of Raj who picked up immediately. ''what's wrong, has something happened?'' raj said sleepily down the phone. It was like everyone was on high alert not sure what to expect. Leonard was beaming with happiness down the phone. ''I was holding her hand and I was crying and she squeezed it. She squeezed it Raj!'' the sentence came out so fast that it was surprising Raj understood it. ''oh my god. Does this means she's awake? Dude! I need to phone everyone!'' the excitement was now shared in the waves of the phone call. ''she isn't awake…but there's still something there'' ''aw dude I haven't cried like this since you told me she said she loved you. I'm phoning EVERYONE'' Good tears. Those were a very rare thing in these chilling halls but the phone went dead and Leonard stood smiling at his sleeping beauty.


	8. Chapter 8

Day 6 dawned and there was a horrible mood along the corridors. Despite the hand squeezing yesterday there wasn't any further movements but Leonard wasn't upset, he was pissed. He was pissed at whoever created this goddamn earth. ''You can't take her away from me, you can't. I don't know who you are or what ever was decided for this to happen to my poor Penny but she is not going anywhere. You can't make us fight for this long through the ups and downs of the past years and take her away! She will wake up and I will never have to touch that switch!'' Leonard had no clue who he was speaking to, maybe god if there was one but he was shouting in anger as he pulled in to the empty car park of the hospital. ''I will walk in that room and she will wake up. I don't care how long I wait but it will happen because no Nebraskan goes without a fight.'' He hit the steering wheel once in pure anger, ran his fingers through his matted hair and got out the car like nothing had happened.

Through the corridors he passed the doctors and nurses he'd grown to know. They all gave him the same look; they knew what day it was. If Leonard saw one more sympathetic face he'd smash that window, he was not an angry person and he knew they meant well but bloody hell it was driving him up the wall. Leonard slowly and quietly closed the door to penny's ICU, he could slam it and it wouldn't make a difference. He sat down next to her and slowly calmed himself down. Her wounds were healing and penny was looking as good as someone could 6 days after an accident. Her leg was still in a cast up to her thigh and the bandages still thick around her head and back. No one had really talked about the physical wounds they all just wanted her awake. The day carried on as what they now considered normal and Leonard tried to speak as little as possible after reading that chilling study. The day was incredibly hard until lunch when a visitor arrived.

'Hey Leonard.' Howard's head popped through the door. 'Hey, come in!' Leonard said as he pulled round a chair. Leonards head fell low as Howard sat down. ''don't say it, please.'' Leonard's voice was quiet. ''say wait?'' Howard was unsure of what he meant. ''what day it is.'' ''we all know what day it is Leonard,'' Howards voice soft. ''but I have faith that penny that will wake to being her annoyingly sarcastic self once again.'' Leonard laughed a little. He knew how to make him feel better and it worked for a moment. The two talked as normal as possible for a while before Howard noticed the time. '' I better be off, mars rovers need crashing.'' He said with a smile. ''chin up pal, we'll all be round with Chinese later.'' And as Howard left the room went back to quiet with the constant beeps and noises of the machines.

Leonard kept his hand near Penny all day just in case, in case of anything but nothing did and eventually the longest day came to a close as the gang came rushing in with hot Chinese food. They sat in their seats brought in from the waiting room and clicked on the TV that lived in the upper hand corner. The gang chatted and ate with penny always running through their minds. ''what are we gonna do?'' Leonard said out of no where as he placed his box down. Everyone stopped eating and turned to their friend. ''were gonna wait because good things come to those who wait. '' Sheldon said with his not so hidden wisdom. It reassured Leonard long enough for them to all continue eating and chatting.

The time went fast on to 7pm and the night was drawing to a close as the news came on. A painful reminder of the reason there here.

But that was the moment, as the theme song bellowed through the room, that a pair of recognisable emerald eyes flickered open like a miracle still sparkling in the dull surrounding. As they flickered into life like a lamp Penny became aware. She remembered nothing and she had no clue where she was. Everything was like a fog. She had never known fear like it but what she could notice were the six loveable people in the room with their backs facing her, which calmed her down. She couldn't feel any pain, maybe she'd just fallen asleep she thought as she wiggled her toes that she couldn't see or feel under the blanket. She nudged the person nearest in the side. ''Okay, who just nudged me? Raj asked facing the group. ''what are you on about?'' ''someone nudged me!'' she reached for the person on the other side. ''now who nudged me?'' this time from Leonard. Raj faced Howard, ''Howards laughing! It was Howard!'' ''it wasn't me!' Howard said giggling. I don't know what he was giggling about. A chorus of ''wasn't me'' followed after.

Penny's cut and battered hand reached for the oxygen mask. Her movements stiff like a robot. She took in the first breath of fresh air. It felt when you'd been under the quilts in bed to long and everything gets all hot and stuffy and then it hits you like a cold wind. No one had heard her move over the noise of them arguing who was nudging who, she tried to be as loud as she could but her voice come out so quiet like a whisper and croaked . ''what about me guys?'' And that was all she could muster before another breath from the oxygen mask. Something so soft coming from something so strong.

No six bodies had turned around and fell to silence so fast in the history of man kind. Fact. 12 eyes staring at her as if she was a ghost. ''sorry did I interrupt something?'' Her sassiness was back through the muffuled sound produced by the mask. Everything was taking so much energy. Before anything else she was surrounded in a massive group hug of six bodies and six voices practically screaming with happiness. ''ow okay everything hurts.'' Her voice hoarse like someone with a chough or chest infection. Everyone backed away except Leonard who planted a sea of delicate little kisses on Penny. ''your awake, you scared me so much. Don't do that again Jesus.'' Tears falling down his cheek.

Penny removed the mask all together and held it tight in her hand. She said with an awkward smile. ''awake from what exactly?'' she had short pauses between each word like she was thinking hard for next word deciding whether to take a breath or say a word. Everyone's face fell. ''you don't remember?'' Leonard sat on the side of the bed. ''remember what? Leonard you're scaring me. '' she looked around to notice the source of the beeps and generators. ''I'm in a hospital, why am I in a hospital?'' Panic was set across the blonde's newly awoken face. ''what do you remember?'' ''fucking nothing. Leonard what do you think.'' The confusion changed to anger as Leonard held Penny.''Alright alright shushhhh…'' he said soothingly as he signalled to raj to get the doctor. ''Penny, listen carefully. You were in a car crash on the Pasadena highway coming home but your breaks stopped and you turned to fast, you fell down in to the paddock. 10 feet down.'' Fear of her own actions was now her emotion. '' I fucked up didn't I?'' she said as a single tear fell down her healing cheek. ''you could never.''

The sound next heard was Raj running, sprinting down the corridor shouting. ''she's awake! She's awake.'' And the first true smile filled the room for the first time in six days.

* * *

**Even i could never kill Penny ;-) **

**... but there's still a very long way to go till she's truly Penny**


End file.
